shadow angel
by gabbiebendeich
Summary: they left her with her abusive aunt and uncle to be beaten and willing to do anything for their approval what they didn't expect was a strong and destructive fairy tail wizard they didn't expect the shadow angel. Fem Harry
1. Chapter 1

"Avada Kedavra" was screamed at a little girl with fire truck red hair and the brightest green eyes to exists. The little girl who could be no older then 15 months old stared at the bright green light heading for her as she was still in a state of shock over her mothers death not 30 seconds ago, as the bright green light hit her instead of of killing her like it was supposed to it bounced right back at the man with a snake like face and red eyes as it hit the man known as Lord Voldemort a pain filled scream was riped from his throte and with that the little girl passed out. That night would be remembered and celebrated for decades to come, it was also the night that little hope potter was seen by the wizarding world but they all expected her to return to the wizarding world at age eleven to go to school to bad fate had another plan.

Author note

Hi my name is Gabbie and this is my first fanfiction i have ever done and if you could review and tell me if you like it or not i would be grateful to have some feedback

thankyou

Gabbie


	2. Chapter 2

_**DREAM**_

_" goodmorrning sweet heart time to wake up" _a beautiful adult red head women says to her daughter who looks so much like her, said seven year old child looks at her mother and pouts at her she doesn't want to get out of bed, the older women chuckles in amusement _" are you going to get up" _seeing her child shake her head no the older women calls for her husband _" james can you come up here some one is not getting out of bed and i think she needs to be tought a lesson" a man walks throught the door and looks at hi wife and then looks at his daughter and the black haired man with hazle eyes just laughs and nods and make s his way to the bed and starts to tikkle his little girl untill she has tears coming out of her eyes and she is breathless " daddy stop i'll get up i'll get up i promise" _ james just laughs and nods _" okay i love you sweetheart"_ _" love you to daddy i love you mummy" _james looks at the woman _" i love you lilly" "i love you to james"_

_**END OF DREAM**_

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! FREAK WAKE UP AND MAKE BREAKFAST NOW!"

the door to the cuboard under the stairs opens and the small red haired green eyed girl comes out while i am is now seven i only look four but with all the abuse it's expected but even after all i have been through i still has a fire in her eyes.

after makeing a huge breakfast for my aunt and uncle and cousin i begin my chores for the day while the three others went out for the day with the treat of punishment for me if i was not finished by the time they got home that night i started inside with the living room then the kitchen, hallway, the four bedrooms up stairs and the toilet and when i finished all of that it was three in the afternoon so i rushed out side to start weeding the garden and that takes an hour then i have to prune the roses and just as i am is getting the lawn mower out my family arrives home i pale and starts to shake as they approuch me and grab me by the hair and drag me inside and begin to yell at me " who do you think you are freak not doing as we say" " after all we have done for you, you go and through it in our faces well girl time for your punishment" and he grabs me hair and begins to drag me to the basement where most of my punishments are carried out uncle vernom looks back at aunty and tells her to take duddley out for tea and he will join them soon and continues to drag me to the basement and down the stairs where he throughs me to the ground i know there is no point in begging it will just bring him more pleasue in beating me " take of your clothes" great im being wipped but i comply and take of the rags they gave me as clothes but i freeze as i see him take his pants off and he walks towards me and says " i need to know how good you are freake if we are going to make money from you" and as he gets closer i begin to pass out from the fear the last thing i see is him on top of me about to enter me and take my innocence.

Authors note

i know its not very long but don't worry when she gets to fiore the chapters will be longer

also i will not write rape senes or sex sense i do not want to write that sort of stuff.

please review if you can

thankyou

Gabbie


	3. Chapter 3

pain? why am i in pain? i think confused. im in the basement which means i had a punishment but i have never had this much pain but OH no no no no no no please tell me he didn't do it please don't tell me he took my innocence no no no it can't be and he said he would make money from me does he mean he is going to allow men to rape me for money oh god no i have to get out of here but how i am so weak and all the blood that is around me can't be good. i scramble to put my clothes on so i can leave i don't know where i am going to go but anywhere has to be better then here right, just as i finish putting my clothes on it all goes dark again and when i can see again i am not in the basement but in a office with a beautiful lady with white hair and golden eyes.

( **BOLD **ishope, _ITALIC is fate_ )

**" who are you and where am i"**

_" i am fate and as to where you are you are inbetween where everything and nothing meet this is where my self, destiney and death all are"_

**" bbbut why am i here miss fate"**

_' you are here as i am going to give you a choice. you can either go back to you relatives and be beaten within an inch of your life and have men force them selves on you, or you can go to a new world where you can live a happy life with people who care for you, you will go through hard times in this world but you will have people to help you and stand with you through it all, so child what is your choice."_

**" i i i want to go to the new world and be happy"**

_" very well child" _

**" before you send me their can i ask a question"**

fate smiles and nods at her

**" who where my parents and what happend to them"**

fate sighs at the question nowing how upset hope will be

_" your parents names are james potter and lilly potter nee evens and they where killed by a dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort on halloween when you where 15 months old, the reason he went to your house was a prophecy stating the following 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord ( Lord Voldemort) approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him ( that's Harry Potter), born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...' it is a fake and albus dumbledore knew that but he wanted you to die for him to become the greatest wizard alive he planned for you to die by voldemorts hands at age 17 so he could finish him off while if you survived he would claime you as becoming the next dark lady"_

hope was stunned what would have happened if she stayed in her original world

_"are you ready child"_

hope just nods still to shocked to speak, fate just smiles and says

_" this will not be the last time we speak child"_

and with that everything goes dark again.

AUTHORS NOTE

Chapter three is done i hope you all like it and i would like to thank my first two reviewers

Elfin69

Pikachu79

review please

thankyou

Gabbie


	4. Chapter 4

was that real no it can't be i mean nothing good happens to freaks. what am i laying on in feels nice almost soft but thats not possible my mattress is as thin as paper and the basement floor is hard so where am i.

hope opens her eyes and sees a clear blue sky and is confused until she sees movment coming from her right she turns her head and sees a boy with blond hair and blue eyes with a lightning bolt on his shirt hope scrambles away and curls herself into a ball and begins to shake and cry in fear of being hurt more then she already is but the boy just stares at her like he doesn't know what to do but he catches sight of a few of her bruises that look like hand prints and a wave of horror over comes him as he realises what must of happend to her he begins to make his way over to her at a slow and steady pace until he is right in front of her and hope is shaking worse then ever but the boy just sits in front of her and begins to talk to her.

(** BOLD IS HOPE **&amp;_ ITALIC IS LUXUS_ ) ( AND YES THE BOY IS LUXUS)

_" ssshhh sssshhhh shhhh it's okay i won't hurt you i can see you are in pain but don't worry i won't hurt you my name is luxus whats yours "_

**" freak "**

luxus look shocked at that _" is that your name "_

hope just nods

_" who calls you that "_

**" aunt and uncle "**

_" where are your parents "_

**" dead they died long time ago "**

_" are your aunt and uncle the ones who hurt you "_

hope just nods

_" will you come with me to see someone who can help and i promise you will never go back to your aunt and uncle again "_

hope is torn while she is afraid to go with this boy to a place where they could hurt her and on the other hand who knows who will come by and find her they could hurt her worse then she already is and this boy hasn't done any thing to hurt her yet. hope just nods her head at the boy and he holds out his hand to help her up when she is standing she takes a coat out of his bag and places it around her sholders to keep her warm and covered and he begins to walk with hope holding his hand

**" where are we going "**

_" fairy tail "_

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**HOPE IS IN MAGNOLIA AND ON HER WAY TO FAIRY TAIL NOW BECAUSE SHE DOES NOT KNOW HER REAL NAME I NEAD A NAME TO CALL HER SO IF ANY OF YOU HAVE A GOOD NAME COULD YOU TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS OR BY PM **

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONE A WEEK MORE IF I CAN BUT I WILL NEVER GO TWO WEEKS WITH OUT UPDATING AND SEEING AS HOW IT HAS BEEN READ BY 642 PEOPKE AND HAS 7 FAVORITES AND 8 FOLLOWS I PLAN ON COMPLETING THE STORY.**

**THANKYOU**

**GABBIE**


	5. Chapter 5

at the fairy tail guild hall

makarov's pov

as i look out at my children i feel a warmth in my heart the may be loud, destructive, crazy and brats but they are my loud, destructive, crazy brats though i wish my son ivan would be nicer to the members i just pray that luxus does not turn out like him speaking of luxus where is that boy i mean it was a simple mision and it is almost time to send everybody home but i will stay and wait for him after all his father won't i really wonder where i went wrong with that boy.

time skip two hours later

where is he it's 11pm i swear when i get my hands on that boy no more missions for a mon

BANG the doors are thrown open by luxus who seems to be carrying a small girl

what did he do.

end of makarov's pov

makarov just looks at luxus with confusion clear in his eyes and is about to ask a question but is cut off by luxus

**( **_LUXUS_ &amp; MAKAROV **)**

_" Grampa please help her i found her deep in the forest she's badly injured and when i asked if her family did this she nodded she passed out on the way here please grampa help her "_

" take her to the hospital wing i will call porlyusica to come and help "

luxus just nods and races of towards the hospital wing with hope in his arms while makarov rushes of to the comunication lacrama to call porlyusica praying she is still up and luck would

(** PORLYUSICA **&amp;_ LUXUS _&amp; MAKAROV )

**" What do you want makarov it is late you know "**

" yes i do but we have an emergancy here"

**"what did one of your idiotic children manage to get themselves blown up "**

" no polyusica luxus returned from his mission carrying a small girl who he believes to have been abused and i thought you would be the best person to deal with it. please porlyusica come help the child.

**" fine i will be there in 10 minutes goodbye "**

11 minutes later

**" my god you really where not kidding when you said she was abused makarov i am surprised she has survived this long"**

_" can you help her miss porlyusica"_

**" i can but it will take time for her to heal completely"**

" just do what you must porlyusica to help the child, luxus did she tell you her name"

_" her aunt and uncle called her freak"_

**" if i ever meet these animals i will skin them alive"**

" i know and i will be there to help you along the way"

three days later

hope finally opened her eyes and saw she was some where new and panic and fear started to spread within her until the door opened and luxus walked through and rushed to her side when he saw the panic and fear in her eyes

(_ luxus _&amp;** porlyusica **&amp; makarov &amp; _**hope **_)

_" shhhhhhh it's okay it's okay i won't hurt you and i won't let anyone else hurt you okay"_

hope just nodded just as the door opened again and a short man with white hair and a tall pink haired women with a stern expresion walked in a looked on in surprise at hope

**" i did not expect you to be awake for another two days child"**

" porlyusica this is a good thing she is awake" he tuns to hope " child i know talking about what has happened to you will be hard so i will not force you to but i must know do you wish to go back to them"

**" oo sir i don't please dont send me back" **hope pleads

" i will not send you back would you like to stay and join my family well its a guild but we are more like a family but different to the one you grew up with i promise"

hope slowly nods her head

and makarov beams and pulls the stamp out and explains to her what it is and what it does hope chooses the right side of her stomach and makarov presses the stamp on her stomach and makarov's, luxus's and porlyusica's jaws all drop at the colour or should i say colours it had red blue green yellow orange even black but in the middle of the mark was a patch of pure white, while it was never heard of for this to happen they did not want the child thinking she was a freak.

" now we need a name for you"

**" but sir my name is freak"**

makarov sighs " no child freak is not a name it is not your name do you understand what im saying''

hope nods and then luxus pipes up

_" i like th name akane crimson"_

everyone nodded even hope now known as akane

" well akane welcome to fairy tail "

akane just smiled.

AUTHORS NOTE

**WOW THAT WAS LONG WELL HOPE IS NOW APART OF FAIRY TAIL AND SHE HAS A NEW NAME THANKYOU TO DARKWORKANGEL FOR THE NAME AKANE CRIMSON **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**THANKYOU**

**GABBIE**


	6. Chapter 6

Akane pov

i have been here for three weeks but have not left the hospital wing yet as my injuries are bad the are taking a long time to heal but not as long as porlyusica said they would i am now almost healed and i can't wait to get out of here and meet everybody, luxus makes them sound realy nice but i am still scared that the will not like me and think i am a freak i am still getting used to being called Akane instead of freak but i like it, having a name makes me feel like i belong here and luxus has been really nice always bring me anything he thinks i need even thou i told him i did not know what more than half the things were and he has been reading to me every night before he goes home and he is always here in the mornings when i wake up. oohhh luxus is here.

end of Akane pov

luxus enters the room with a big smile on his face he is practically vibrating from exitement you can see little bolts of lightning dancing across his body

_( LUXUS _&amp; **AKANE **)

_" you are finally getting out of here today and you get to meet the guild today"_

**" really i am finally aloud to leave the hospital wing "**

_" yep are you excited to meet everyone "_

**" i am but i am scared as well what if they don't like me or they think i am a freak like aunty and uncle"**

_" they won't akane they will love you and if they give you any problems come see me or gramps okay"_

**" okay luxus i will but will you stay with me when we go out there today "**

_'' i was going to anyway so dont worry akane everything will be fine''_

akane nods her head smiling just as master mokarov enters the room

( makarov)

'' are you ready my child to meet everyone to meet your new family ''

akane has the biggest smile on her face as she nods but luxus could still see the fear in her eyes so when they met up at the door he held her hand and together they walked out of the hospital wing and on to the second floor where master makarov jumped up on the railing

'' BRATS LISTEN UP. good i want you all to meet our newest member Akane Crimson. be nice got it''

luxus pulls akane up closer for everyone to see but she is half hiding behind him but to the guild they see a little red haired angel who has seen and been through so much just by seeing the scars on her arms and neck and can imagine they are every where this makes the mother figure of fairy tail tear up at the sight all she wants to do is hunt down the monsters who did this and kill them just as she was thinking all the possible thing she could do to the dursleys the red haired angel spoke up

**'' hello it's nice to meet you all"**

she has everyone wrapped around her finger just by saying hello

'' now how do we welcome a new member into the guild''

'' PARTY!''

every member of fairy tail yells out and akane is shoked until she sees how they act with each other and they don't seem meen they seem friendly akane smiles she finally feels like she belongs.

" akane my child we must get you the guild mark please follow me''

akane follow makarov still holding onto luxus but he does not seem to mind all three make their way over to the bar where a beautiful women with dark purple hair and bright pink eyes dressed in white skinny jeans with a pink lose jumper

'' rin my dear we need the stamp for akane here''

the woman now known as rin smiles at akane making her feel better and goes to grab the spamp when she comes back she askes in a gentle voice that makes akane relax

" where do you want the guild mark sweetie''

akane thinks about it but decides on her right hand rin smiles as she places the stamp but her jaw drops along with makarov's and luxus's when they see the colour it's white with a golden glow but there is also shadows in the mark the three quickly recover not wanting to scare the poor girl

makarov smiles at akane

'' i know i have said this before but welcome to fairy tail akane''

**'' thank you master for everything for helping heal me for being kind and allowing me to join you guild''**

'' dont worry child it was the right thing to do and this is more than a guild we are a family so dont you forget that okay. oh and call me gramps like most of the others do okay''

**'' okay gramps''**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**AKANE IS A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL YAY ALSO IF YOUR WONDERING WHO THE MOTHER FIGURE WHO IS PLANNING ON KILLING THE DURSLEY'S WELL THAT WAS RIN AND THANKYOU TO DARKWORKANGEL FOR THE NAME AGAIN **

**REVIEW PLEASE I DON'T CARE IF THERE BAD REVIEWS OR GOOD ONES OKAY **

**THANKYOU **

**GABBIE**


	7. Chapter 7

the music is loud and drinks are being passed around to every member who is of age. Akane is sitting at the bar trying to look as small as possible but it is failing to work as people keep on coming up to welcome her into fairy tail and she's having problems remembering names the only ones she remembers are macao and wakaba and to her they seemed nice but she was still a little scared of them what was worse was luxus had left saying he wanted to find someone for her to meet, Akane was brought out of her thoughts by rin

(** AKANE **&amp; RIN )

'' i really haven't introduced myself yet have i, my name is rin kazama i am the barmaid in fairy tail and i use earth magic''

akane takes a minute to prosses what rin just said

**" my name is Akane Crimson im seven years old but i don't have magic''**

'' don't worry we'll find a magic that is perfect for you actually there are some books in the archive that we can look at if you would like''

akane knows that she should be terrified to go anywhere with rin but yet she feels as if she can trust rin

**'' okay i would like that''**

just as akane said that luxus comes back with a brown haired girl

(_ LUXUS _&amp; CANA )

_'' Akane i wan't you to meet cana she's also a member of fairy tail''_

'' hello akane like luxus said my name is cana the magic i use is card magic what kind do you use''

**'' don't have a magic''**

'' well why don't we head for the archives to see if you can find a magic you like okay''

**'' okay, luxus, cana do you want to come as well''**

both cana and luxus nod and with that the four of them head downstairs to the archives where they all begin looking rin, luxus and cana would find books and place them on the table if they thought akane would like to look at them while akane is looking at all the books in awe before she starts doing the same as the other three after an hour of searching they finally stop and have akane look at them to see if she would like that magic after half an hour og looking akane picks up a balnk book but after a few seconds it starts to glow when the glow dies down on the cover are the words 'take over angel soul' aknae looks at the three and nods her head indicating that this is the magic she wants to learn and rin, luxus and cana smile at her happy she found a magic so while the party was going on upstairs the three children sat in the archive akane was reading the book on her magic while cana and luxus where reading books on theirs and rin was upstairs telling makarov that akane had found a magic to learn.

**AUTHOR NOTE **

**NOT MUCH ON THE PARTY I WOULD HAVE PUT A FIGHT SCENE IN THEIR BUT I THINK THE FIGHTS BACK BEFORE NATSU JOINED WHERE NOT AS GOOD. AKANE FOUND HER MAGIC AND MET CANA WHO I AM THINKING OF HAVING THEM BECOME SISTERS LATER ON WE ALSO GOT TO MEET RIN AND FIND OUT WHAT MAGIC SHE USES. PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK OF THIS STORY OR IF THEIR IS A STORY YOU WANT ME TO RIGHT.**

**THANKYOU **

**GABBIE**


	8. Chapter 8

this is a character bio that has been requested by a reader

HOPE POTTER/ AKANE CRIMSON

fire truck red hair that reaches the middle of her back, her eyes are a bright green.

she is seven but looks only 4-5 she has scars all over her body but the ones that are on her back are the worst.

her clothes consists of a light cream peasant dress that reaches her knees with white flats. her hair will be pulled up into a high pony tail with a white ribbon

magic/s- akane will learn a variety of magics

main- take over angel soul

light soul- hair will turn as white as snow eyes will become a soft blue she will wear a white dress that stops just above her knees with white gladiator sandles, her wings are pure white. first take over she will get, age 8

shadowed soul- hair will be black with white streaks soft blue eyes with red in them she will wear white skinny jeans and a white long sleeve shirt that stops above her belly button with white fingerless gloves as well as white knee high combat boots her clothes will look like there are shadows moving in them. second take over, her wings will be pure white with shadows on them. age 13

dark soul- her hair will become as black as night her eyes will turn a blood red her clothes consist of a black strapless holtertop that does up at the neck black skinny jeans, black leather shin high lace up boots and black fingure less gloves her wing are pitch black. age 15

other magic akane will learn

lightning magic from luxus

ice make magic from grey

sky god slayer

card magic from cana

rune magic from freed

and a little earth magic from rin

rin kazama

dark purple hai with bright pink eyes she wears white skinny jeans with a light pink lose jumper she shoes are white alstar converses

when on a mision she wears dark purple skinny jeans with a light purple singlet and a black leather jacket

her magic is earth magic

everyone else is the same as they are in the anime/magna

also there is another version of this story written by hwest it is a male version of akane she has my permision to do this so don't worry she isn't plagerising the story

thank you gabbie


	9. Chapter 9

akane pov

it has been a year since i came to this world and was found by luxus a year since i joined fairy tail a year since i gained a family. since i joined fairy tail i found my main magic and while i have yet to do a full body takeover i can make wings apear on my back i can even fly with them but being able to fly doesn't help in a fight that much so i have also been learning magic from luxus, cana and rin and i can now go on missions by myself, another thing that has happened is that luxus and i have become brother and sister when luxus told me that i started to cry knowing that i was wanted, rin has become a mother to me just like she has to luxux and cana speaking of cana we have become sisters to i went from having a family who hated me to having a family that loved me i even have a nickname here they all call me the angel of fairy tail when i asked macao and wakaba about it they said it's because of when the guild first saw me they said i looked like an angel and my magic just adds to the affect, i have also stoped flinching when ever any one would come near me and my nightmares are becomeing less and less frequent which is good for cana as my room is next to hers, speaking of cana here she comes

(** akane **&amp; cana )

'' akane do you know where master is i need to speak with him''

**'' hey cana gramps said he was going to meet a new member of fairy tail today so i'm guessing he's doing that ''**

'' 'sigh' okay i'll talk to him when he gets back then thanks akane bye''

**'' bye cana''**

( end of conversation )

1 hour time skip

the guild is nearly empty today but then again it is coming up to the s class trials so they are all out on missions and the only ones left are rin, macao, wakaba, some members i don't know and myself it is actually quiet today

(** akane**, rin, _master _&amp; grey )

'' welcome back master who do you have here''

i'm brought out of my thoughts by rin's voice i look over to see gramps at the door with a boy who looks about my age

_'' ah hello rin this is grey fullbuster he is joining the guild do rin could you please get the stamp for me''_

'' sure master where do you want your mark sweetie and in what colour''

'' right here'' he takes of his shirt and points to a spot the right side of the chest '' dark blue please''

'' sure sweetie hold still'' rin presses the stamp on his chest '' there you go sweetie welcome to fairy tail''

the boy grey nods at rin

**'' hi gramps how are you''**

_'' hello angel i'm okay i would like you to meet grey fullbuster''_ and with that master and rin walk off to talk

**'' hello grey my name is akane, akane crimson''**

'' but didn't master just call you angel ''

**'' yes but angel is just a nickname the guild gave me when i joined''**

'' oh when did you join and what magic do you use ''

**'' i joined a year ago and i use take over magic angel soul as well as lightning magic, card magic and earth magic, what magic do you use ''**

'' i use ice make magic, how do you know all those magics ''

**'' well take over angel soul is my main magic but i can't do a full take over yet so i was rather useless in a fight so i asked my brother and sister to teach me a bit of their magic and rin said she would teach me some of hers ''**

'' oh so your brother and sister joined with you then ''

i start to giggle **'' cana and luxus are not related to me nor are they related at all they think of me as a little sister though so they are my siblings in all but blood just like fairy tail is my family''**

'' this guild is it really like a family ''

**'' yes we always look out for each other and the guild will always be there for you ''**

grey just sits there going over what i just said after a minute he looks up at me and is about to say something when the guilds doors open and ivan comes in i shiver in fear he is the only member of fairy tail that scares me still, grey looks at me when he sees me shiver and wispers

'' whats wrong akane ''

**'' that man is ivan he is the masters son he is a horrible man he is mean to everyone so please stay away from him''**

'' okay hey akane do you think you can show me around town so i don't get lost ''

**'' okay lets go do you have a place to stay ''**

we are out of the guild by now

'' yes im staying at the boys dorm for now ''

**'' okay well how about i take you there last then ''**

'' okay that sounds like a plan ''

we spent the rest of the day walking around town we even ran into luxus and cana and they seem to get on well with grey though i noticed a habbit of his he takes his clothes of and he does not even know he is doing i had to keep telling him he had stripped it was kind of funny and he said he would teach me ice make magic i was so happy and when we finally made it to the boys dorm it was late but we agreed to meet up tomorrow and finish showing him around. i made a new friend today i'm so happy. im so glad i don't have to go back to my original world again

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**YAY GREY HAS ARRIVED, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE CHAPTER **

**ALSO THERE IS A MALE VERSION OF THIS STORY WRITEN BY HWEST **

**REVIEW PLEASE **

**THANKYOU **

**GABBIE**


	10. Chapter 10

time skip six months later

akane pov

CRASH! oh man they started another bar brawl this is the third today and the guild has only been open for an hour and a half but i cant really blame them for this as they are excited because gildarts is back i have met him he seems nice a little perverted but than again so is gramps and macao and wakaba and the rest of the adult male guild members cana even told me her secret as she was acting strange so i asked her after making me swear not to tell a soul she finally told me that gildarts was her dad but he did not know as she was afraid he would not want her as a daughter i told her she was being stupid as anyone could see gildarts cared for her and i also told her she needed to tell him soon other wise she would never tell him, she is going to tell him today and i just know it is going to go well but never mind any of that i need to focus gramps has asked to see grey,ultear and me, i am so glad she is here but her past is full of pain and she hasn't even told a quarter of her story yet but the look on her face when she was told her mother ur was dead was heartbreaking rin had run up and hugged her for 20 minutes, grey and ultear have training with their ice make magic and have taught me abit and ultear and i don't have the same problem as grey when it comes to keeping our clothes on much to his anger but oh well anyway back on track gramps said he has a mission for us and i cant help but feel as if this is going to be bad for me but here goes nothing i think as we stand outside gramps office grey knocks on the door

'' come in brats''

end of akane pov

master makarov looks up when the door opens to reveal the three newest members and the ones he is sending on the mission well more like the two he picked and the one that was requested the kids all look nervous as they spot the lady in the room but it is akanes that catches his attention it is a mask of shock and fear

( **akane **_grey_ ultear **master makarov **mystery lady )

**'' hello children as you know i have called you in here to give you a mission i hope you will do me proud my children. now i will let this lovely lady explain what the mission is ''**

'' hello children now i will get straight to it i need you to go to another world as it would apear that some wizards of this world went to the other world and they will reveal magic to all of the people who do not know of it and with that the world will be sent into a never ending state of war many will die if you do not complete the mission. will you go and help ''

all three of the kids look at each other then look at us

'' we will take on this mission might i ask what the name of this other world is ''

'' thankyou children and the name of the world is earth please meet at the front of the guild in 20 minutes now go pack ''

all the children left the office but no one saw the look of fear that past over akanes face well nearly no one the mystery lady did but there was nothing she could do.

akanes pov

oh crap oh crap oh crap what am i going to do first she shows up and now i am being sent on a mission to my original world i am so screwed i have to tell grey and ultear i think as i pack 2 pairs of clothes that differ fro my normal clothes i pack 2 pairs of shorts and two long sleeve black shirts and black hightops with black knee high socks i also pack toiletries and my dagger that i brought a few months into joining the guild i zip my bag up and throw it on my back and race back to the guild where she is waiting but no one else is there yet

**'' why are you making me go back did i do something wrong ''**

'' no child i am not sending you back forever just for this mission and then you will be back and you have done nothing wrong okay ''

**'' okay '' **i say as i see grey and ultear coming

'' okay are you already. yes. good here we go''

a bright white light begins to shine we all close our eyes against it and when we open our eyes we are in a forest. we are on earth.


	11. Chapter 11

no one's pov

the three kids all had different reactions to where they where grey looked around in curiosity and awe, ultear looked around with curiosity but was tense and akane well she was trying not to have a breakdown and was failing. ultear was the first to notice

( ultear ,** akane**, _grey_ )

'' akane are you okay ''

**'' y y y yes im fine ''**

_'' your lying please tell us whats wrong ''_

**'' okay but please don't tell anyone back home ''**

both grey and ultear nod

**'' this world is where i am originaly from ''**

akanes pov

'' WHAT you are from here ''

**'' yyyes please don't hurt me please ''** i beg being here on earth is bringing back bad memories and i can't help but feel scared they will hurt me

_'' what do you meen please don't hurt me. we will never hurt you akane that i promise you okay ''_

**'' okay ''**

'' akane did the people you lived with here hurt you ''

**'' yes they did ''**

**'' i was beaten, forced to do all house work including the cooking for my aunt, uncle and cousin and and ''**

at this point i am crying from having to tell them this but i am not the only one crying ultear is but grey looks scary right now but he said he will never hurt me

'' what did they do akane '' ultear asks as she hugs me

**'' my uncle he he he took my innocence ''**

ultear stiffens when she hears that and i feel a icy breeze from behind me from grey i can tell they are mad but not at me but at my relatives

_'' akane do you have scars ''_

**'' yes but only on my back and stomach but my back is worse my uncle would wip me with a belt and he carved a word into my back ''**

_'' what word akane ''_

**'' freak '' **i wisper

that does it for the both of them they start to hit trees swearing to kill my relatives

**'' s s stop please i don't want you to get into trouble okay and i am now at fairytail okay so don't worry ''**

'' okay akane we will stop ''

**'' okay ''**

_'' akane can you use your earth magic to see if the ones we are looking for are around''_

i nod and close my eyes and focus on my magic i raise my foot and place it back on the ground and can sense a group of people not far from here but they are not the ones we are looking for. i concentrate harder but can't feel the ones we are looking for.

**'' there is a group of peple not far from here but they are not hte ones we are looking for i can not find the ones we are looking for im sorry ''**

'' don't worry why don't we set up camp for now okay''

both grey and i nod but before we do anything a twig snaps and we all turn around to see a man in his mid twenties with brown hair with grey in it he just looks at us with worry in his amber eyes

'' hello children my name is remus lupin what are you doing out here by yourselves ''

grey, ultear and i look at each other before ultear starts to speak

'' hello mr lupin my name is ultear this is my little cousin grey and our friend akane as to why we are out here by ourselves is because we have no where else to go ''

mr lupin looks at us before saying

'' why don't you come with me back to the camp site there are already children there who are runaways as well ''

**'' thank you sir '' **i wisper mr lupin just smiles at me

'' your welcome now come on it's getting dark ''

all three of us follow him but apart of me can't help but feel as if i have met this man before

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**WELL NOW GREY AND ULTEAR KNOW AKANES PAST AND THEY MET REMUS CAN ANY ONE GUESS WHO THEY WILL MEET NEXT ALSO WHO CAN GUESS WHO THE MYSTERY WOMEN WAS **

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**THANK YOU**

**GABBIE**


	12. Chapter 12

remus pov

it's not possible it cant be she dissappeared a year and a half ago but her scent it's the same as hopes and this girl looks just like lilly i have to find a way to see if she has the scar but what am i going to do dumbledore said to report to him if we find her but i heard the last bit of the conversation she was abused i want to help her but she would freak out and my wolf wants to hunt down the ones responsible for hurting my cub i am brought out of my thoughts by a soft voice

(** Akane **_Grey _ultear remus )

**'' sir may i ask how many others there are at this camp site ''**

her manners are incredible '' well there is another adult his name is sirius black then there are the children i'll start at the oldests

there are fred and george weasley they are twins and are ten then there is hermione granger at nine as well as draco malfoy and nevile longbottom both are eight and finally luna lovegood she is the youngest at seven, may i ask how old you are and your full names ''

" my name is ultear milkovich and i am ten years old ''

_'' grey fullbuster i am nine ''_

**'' my name is akane crimson and i am eight years old ''**

and she is the right age '' well here we are '' i say as we reach the campsite i wonder how sirius is going to react i mean hope was his god daughter as we enter the camp everyone looks at me and the new children but i am looking at sirius as he has just spotted akane and has frozen in place but i just shake my head telling him to stop and calm down i turn back to the children that already stay with us they have made there way over to me and the three children time to introduce every one i think but before i can say anything the oldest girl ultear walks a step forward and opens her mouth

end of remus pov

no ones pov

ultear opens her mouth

'' my name is ultear milkovich and i am ten years old ''

grey steps forward

_'' names grey fullbuster im nine ''_

he goes to step back but is slaped in the arm he turns around and sees akane glaring at him

**'' grey don't be rude it's not nice ''** she tuns to the crowd of people **'' i am sorry about him he is not the most social, my name is akane crimson and i am eight years old it's nice to meet you all ''**

and so the other children begin to introduce themselves as well as the only other adult who akane again feels as if she knows him. she ponders on this as they help set up for the night

one hour later

akanes pov

wow that was harder then i thought but then again i dont use tents back home if i have to camp i just sleep under the stars i like it that way i wipe away sweat on my forehead and my lightning bolt scar shows and i hear a gasp i look to see remus, sirius, the twins and nevile looking at me in shock as remus says

'' hope is that you ''

i don't know what to do was that my name when i was younger before i can say anything ultear and grey are in front of me protectively but i put a hand on each of there arms and say

'' we can trust them i know we can ''

they both look at me for a minute before nodding and grey says

'' we tell them everything including our pasts ''

ultear and i we nod slowly we look at them and tell them to sit as it will take awhile they sit down and look at us while grey, ultear and i look at each other before grey nods and opens his mouth and begins to tell his story.

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**LOOKS LIKE WE ARE GOING TO HEAR THERE STORIES AND MABEY WE WILL HERE THE EARTH GROUPS STORIES I ALSO NEED AN IDEA ON WHAT GREY DID AFTER UR DIED AND BEFORE HE CAME TO FAIRY TAIL. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK DARKWORKANGEL FOR ALWAYS REVIEWING AND FOR GIVING ME THE NAMES FOR AKANE AND RIN AS WELL AS SOME MAGIC FOR LATER ON IN THE STORY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW I DON'T CARE IF IT'S TO TELL ME THAT YOU HATE THE STORY **

**THANK YOU **

**GABBIE**


	13. Chapter 13

grey pov

i look around around at the people i don't know and then at my sister in all but blood then at the girl who for some reason i just can not think of her as a sister before nodding indicating that i'll go first

'' please don't interrupt me during this ''

i can see that ultear won't speak until it is her turn while akane will try her best not to but i don't know about the other people here but here goes nothing

'' we are not from here we are not from this world we are from a world called earthland '' i hold my hand up to stop them from speaking '' i will answer your questions when i have finished my story '' they nod '' okay, i was born to silver and mika fullbuster i was an only child i was happy but a year ago my village was attacked by a demon called deliora '' at that akane gasps she has reseached demons before and deliora was one of them but i never told her my past with deliora '' my village was destroyed amd my parents where killed. i was the only surviver and the only reason i survived was because a mage and her student where tracking the demon and they found me the mages name was ur and her students name was lyon. ur took me under her wing and taught me ice make magic but a few months later i heard deliora was in a town near by and raced of to the town the only thing on my mind was revenge lyon had come with me but we were no match for the demon we where going to die until ur showed up and used a forbiden spell to seal away deliora at the cost of her life '' ultear is crying finally knowing what happend to her mother but in her eyes she does not blame me for it and that means more to me than anything but it is akane who takes me by surprise she has tears silently falling but in her eyes she has understanding of my pass and my heart it skips a beat '' lyon blamed me for urs death and i haven't seen him since then i will not tell you what happend after that but three months later i was found by a small old man his name is makarov dreya he is the master of the fairy tail guild he asked me to join he had to argue with me for an hour before i gave in and agreed to join, i joined thay very day and i don't regret it one bit ''

after i stop talking i look aroung at the poeple i barely know and ask '' any questions ''

when the man remus nods '' this world you come from do you have to hide your magic from those who don't have magic ''

before i can answer akane opens her mouth '' no we don't hide our magic everybody knows of magic even if you are not a mage you still use magic it is apart of every day life ''

when she speaks everyone is drawn to her voice i wonder if she can sing i will ask her when we get home i think before opening my mouth '' ultear do you want to go next ''

ultears pov

i sigh i just know they will hate me for what i have done but i have to tell them i can not even lie as akane will know but here it goes

'' i was born to ur milkovich i do not know who my father is but i know he is dead killed by deliora but that does not matter my story is a little darker than greys my mother ur took me to a research building as my magic was to strong for my body i was passing out all the time they mader leave me there they would do experiments on me everyday it was painful one day i broke out and went looking for my mother when i found her i saw she had two boys with her i thought she had replaced me so i took of running i was found by a man named hades he is the leader of a dark guild i tryed to run but he put loyaly charms on me i could not disobey him i did horrible things but when grey found me he knocked me out and when i came to the spell was gone and when i told grey that he believed me as my eyes where pink when i was under hades control he brought me to fairy tail and i joined and it was the best thing i ever did''

i look over at grey he is staring back at me with sorrow for me but he already knew my story i look at akane who has tears running down her face as grey hold her when she opens her eyes she is staring at me with understanding, sorrow and pain as she imagins what it was like for me '' please don't ask questions i am not ready to answer questions about my past '' they not i look at akane who has gone pale and is shaking in greys arms but she nods taking a deep breath

akane pov

i am freaking out but i have to tell them

'' i was born here in this world i was placed with my aunt and uncle when i was one and from then to when i was seven all i knew was pain i was beaten at least once a day i know now the only reason i survived was because of fate i was the one who cooked and cleaned i was nothing more than a slave to them but when i was seven i had not finished mowing the lawn when they got home my uncle uncle draged me to the basement where all my punishments happened he told me to take of my clothes '' by this i am crying, ultear is crying even remus, sirius, the twins, hermione, nevile, draco and luna where crying i don't know about grey i am still in his arms but i can feel him shake '' i thought i was going to be wipped but then he took of his pants i started to black out from fear the last thing i saw was him lying on top of me about to take my innocence. when i woke up it was dark and i was in a pool of my own blood i was still naked i stood up and i started to cry i was in pain from what he had done i knew i had to get out og there i put on my clothes but as i started for the door my vision went black again i ended up in an office with a beautiful women she had white hair and golden eyes she told me i could go to another world where i would be happy i would have a family or i could stay in my original world where i would be sold out to men by my uncle i would be used to fight a war and then be killed by those claiming to be my friends i chose the new world but i asked who my parents where before she sent me off she told me they where lilly and james potter and they died protecting me form a dark wizard i also asked her what her name was she told me it was fate ''

as i stop talking it is silent before all hell breaks lose remus and sirius are destroying trees and planning to kill my aunt and uncle the twins, hermione, draco, nevile and luna are seething i can feel the magic comming off of all of them which surprises me i did not know they had magic ultear is up with remus and sirius destroying trees and grey is still holding me he has his face buried in my hair i can feel the tears as he wispers '' i won't let them hurt you i won't let anyone hurt i won't hurt you '' i don't know how to feel right know but i do have a question '' sirius, remus why did you call me hope before ''

( **akane**, _remus, _sirius )

'' we called you hope as that was the name your mother and father named you but if you like we will call you akane but i will also call you pup as i used to call you that before your parents die ''

_'' i will also call you akane but i will also call you cub as i used to call you that aswell ''_

**'' okay ''**

'' you have done well child i am so proud of you ''

i spin around to come face to face with

**'' lady Fate ''**

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE SOONER BUT WE HAVE HAD A FLOOD HERE AND I HAVE BEEN DOING CLEAN UP ASWELL AS SCHOOL AND GOING TO THE HOSPITAL AND HAVING BLOOD TESTS DONE BUT ANYWAY THE MYSTERY LADY WAS FATE AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SHE WILL EXPLAIN AS TO WHY SHE SENT THEM TO EARTH WE MIGHT EVEN HAVE A FEW NEW MEMBERS FOR FAIRY TAIL SOON **

**PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE LOOKING AT MY REVIEWS AND YOU SHOULD SEE MY SMILE WHEN I SEE A NEW ONE **

**THANK YOU**

**GABBIE**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**

**OKAY I HAVE RECEIVED A FEW REVIEWS STATING I AM IN NEED OF A BETA AND I AGREE THAT I DO JUST TO CHECK MY CHAPTERS SO IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED IN BECOMING THE BETA OF THIS STORY PLEASE INBOX ME.**

**I WILL ALSO BE RE-WRITING THE ENTIRE STORY I HOPE THE RE-WRITE IS BETA I WILL POST THE FIRST CHAPTER TONIGHT**

**THANK YOU**

**GABBIE **


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO EVERYONE I HAVE DECIDED TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY AS WELL AS THE RE-WRITE BUT I DO NEED A BETA READER FOR THE RE-WRITE IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PLEASE MESSAGE ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW.**

( AKANE POV )  
( **AKANE **_LADY FATE _

**'' Lady Fate ''**

_'' Hello akane, you have done well ''_

**'' I'm sorry but i do not understand ''**

_'' Well child you needed to meet these people here as if they choose they may go back to Earthland with you, ultear and gray ''_

'' REALLY WE CAN GO! ''

_'' Of course ''_

**'' Um Lady Fate what about the men you sent us here to capture ''**

_'' they are not far from here child you tree can go and get them and then we can go ''_

**'' okay ultear, gray lets go ''**

i am so happy that they can come home with us. i think gray and ultear picked up on my mood because they continue to smile at me.

we walk for another 10 minutes before we find the camp the men are at

'' well well well what do we have here three children, are you here to stop us. oh no what are we going to do, hahahahahahahahaha ''

i guess we just found their leader he is ugly i mean who wants to have a tattoo all over their face

( **akane ,**_gray,_ultear, any of the bad men )

'' well i guess we'll just have to take you down. TIME ARC FAST FORWARD ''

_'' ICE MAKE LANCE ''_

**'' LIGHTNING STRIKE ''**

'' aww how cute take em down boys ''

they pull out a bunch of weapons and charge at us, i have a huge guy with long dark blue hair charging at me with a huge sword

'' haha little girl you can't win against me hahahahah ''

i am forced to duck under a swing, he raises his sword straight up

**'' LIGHTNING STRIKE ''**

he goes down i look around and see ultear still working on her opponent she looked like she was fine in fact she was smiling, i look over at grey just in time to see him get hit and go down

**''GREY!''**

I feel something i think i'm glowing but all i can see is grey on the ground unable to move

**'' TAKE OVER- PURE SOUL ''** A white light shines from me as i transform for the first time

**'' i won't let you hurt him again ''**

**HELLO EVERYONE I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER **

**AKANE FINALLY TRANSFORMED BUT I NEED HELP I NEED SPELLS THAT SHE CAN USE IN THIS FORM IF YOU THINK OF ANY PLEASE LET ME KNOW**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANK YOU GABBIE**


	16. Chapter 16

hello everyone i would like to know if this story is worth continuing if you think yes or no please leave a comment in the reviews or PM me

gabbie


	17. Chapter 17

an angel thats what they saw so beautiful and innocent but the anger she held at the moment was huge.

'' i won't let you hurt him ' HEAVEN'S BLAST''

the shock shown on the mans face was shown on everyone's face

' HOLY ENERGY ' a large circle of pure magic came out of akane and took dow all the remaining men. a bright light was seen and akane returned to normal and colapsed grey rushed to her side with ultear a second behind him.

'' i am so proud of her now i should send you all to earthland" said fate

a bright light surrounded them all and the appeared in a forest that only ultear or grey could recognise

'' welcome to earthland " said ultear.

**i know this is short but i need this chapter short for the next one to work and be longer. please review i love to read them.**


End file.
